Nine Tails God
by 200706067
Summary: What if Naruto absorbs the power of Kaguya when sealing her? What if Sasuke died protecting the team? Will team 7 ever recover from this hard blow? Find out more on Nine Tails God! No parings...yet.
1. Chapter 1

This is my first fan fiction story so please understand if the grammar is wrong or the story doesn't make sense. Thank you.

I do not own Naruto at all and I probably never will.

* * *

BattleField

The sky was gloomy and dark and the land was scarred and crated. We see five people on their last legs ready to drop.

The first is a young woman about the age of 15 with pink hair. She is wearing a blue long sleeve shirt underneath a green combat vest with sandals and pants with tape around her ankles.

The next is a man of the age around his thirty's. He has a mask covering his lower part of his mouth. He has red eyes that radiate power. It's the mangekyo sharingan from his dead ex-teammate. He wears a similar clothing to the young woman. Except that  
he also has gloves with metal plating on them and spiky gray-silver hair that seems to defy gravity.

Another is a young man the same age as the woman. He has the mangekyo sharingan on his right eye and the rinnegan on his left eye with tomoes/magatamas. He wears a gray zip up shirt with short sleeves and high collars. He also has black hair and what  
looks like a snake belt around his waist holding a piece of cloth up. Like the others he also wears sandals. On his left hand has the mark of a crescent moon given to him by the legendary Hagoromo.

There is also a beautiful woman looking the age of 30. She has pale skin and white hair with two horns. Both of the eyes are white but her third eyes is red with circles around the pupil and tomoes/magatamas. Her outfit consistedof white long loose  
dress to her feet.

The last male is around 15 also and has sun-kissed blonde hair. He also has 6 whisker marks on his cheeks and a toned and handsome face. He wears a black jumpsuit with yellow-orange markings and a yellow-orange flame-like coat over. His hair has two horn  
like protusions. On his right hand is a yellow circle, the mark of the sun, given to him by the Sage of the Six Paths.

The pink haired woman is Sakura. The grey hair man is Kakashi. The jet black hair teen was Sasuke and the blonde hair jinchuricki was Naruto. Standing across from them was the legendary, godlike figure, the mother of the Sage himself...Kaguya!

As they were about to face off using one last jutsu, Black Zetsu, fired off bone-needles at Sakura and Kakashi without them noticing, but Sasuke's Rinnegan and Sharingan picked it up and in a fast motion that only a person like that can perform, he got  
in the way of the needles path and destroyed all except two.

*shikkkk*

The sound of the needles piercing and riping his heart and liver.

"SASUKE!" Yelled the members of team 7.

* * *

Woah. My hand hurts from typing. I never knew something like this could be so hard. I'll add on the this chapter if I can later. Hope you guys enjoyed this first one.  
Sayonara,  
200706067


	2. End of One Chapter and a New Begining

I do not own Naruto at all.

* * *

Battlefield

"SASUKE!"

As the trio of ninjas reached Sasuke, Kaguya came from behind and tried to stab Naruto, only for Kakashi to protect him with his imperfect susannoo. Unfortunately, that shattered due to his inexperience and low chakra.

But Naruto managed to push Kakashi out of the way before he got stabbed. While this happened, Sakura reached and started healing Sasuke. "Sasuke! Stay with me! Keep your eyes open!" Yelled the kunoichi.

"S...Sa...Sakuraaa... Tell Naruto to take my eyes. It's the o...only way to beat Kaguya."

Sakura bursted into tears at his "farewell". Then she said, "Okay Sasuke...*sniffs* I'll give them to Naruto."

Not long after, Sasuke Uchiha, the bearer of the eternal mangekyo sharingan and the rinnegan, reincarnation of Indra, and the last living Uchiha, had died. (I only did this so Naruto would be in the spotlight)

"Naruto!"

"What Sakura?"

"Ss..Sasuke...he..he died."

"WHAT!" This time the phrase was stated by both the blonde and his sensei.

"He wanted you to have his eyes to defeat Kaguya."

"..."

"Naruto?"

"No."

"What do you mean 'no'?"

"I'm not going to take his eyes. I'LL KILL HER MYSELF! HAAAA!"

They continued fighting and trading blows but Naruto was slowly getting more and more exhausted, while Kakashi and Sakura tried backing him up, which wasn't really helping. When Naruto would strike, Kaguya would simply dodge by pure reflex and speed or  
use her ability to make portals. While when Kaguya would strike, Naruto would sustain some kind of damage or dodge a really, really close blow. Until she got a hit on him in the ribs which broke and he landed hard causing a crater.

When he was getting up, she suddenly stabbed him using her bonekekkai genkai in both hands and stomach. And she has another one aimed at his head.

At that moment time seemed to move slowly until it came to a stop, with the dagger-like bone a few inches from his head. Naruto then saw the legendary, mythical Sage of the Six paths...again. His expression, stunned.

"Ol..old man." He whispered quietly.

The Sage said nothing a simply tap his forehead. Then his just disappeared. But what his eyes widened at was that his chakra had been replenished and he seemed to gain knowledge of some type of technique. Then once he fully comprehended the technique,  
his eyes widened yet again.

Then time seemed to start back up and by moving his head


End file.
